zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZimFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zimfan:D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teneery (Talk) 16:17, December 28, 2011 Thanks for the help (said ahead of time cause I know I'll need it :D) Zimfan:D 16:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Zimfan:D If you're referring to that Dib revision, sort of. I mean, it's common knowledge, and doesn't really need to be pointed out. Dib was only saying that he's "never happy" because he's never "truly happy". When he's shown as happy in the show, that's when he accomplishes something, like capturing Zim. Not because he's just happy to be alive, or happy that it's a great day. PrimusGod 01:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks for helping me with considering when to put down facts and when not to (Sorta 8D) Whyyyy? Why don't you want to join Operation Head Pigeons 2.0? It's perfectly legal, and there's no charge required to join.Dr. Anonymous1 22:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I did join O_o Zimfan:D 02:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Im back After a long, 10 day break, im back for more editing, if that's ok :) Zimfan:D 01:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Great job editing on the wiki today! :D Keep up the good work. If you have any questions about your edits that I reverted, please let me know. PrimusGod 11:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) And, for now, about the question (hehehe) i dont know. Zimfan:D 13:51, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Zimfan, I want to know some users of here, can we talk in Alien Species Wiki chat?, I want to know users here. 01:30, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry if that sounded bad or something like that, if you don't want, don't, I just want to know some users here because I'm from the spanish wiki and you know... I'm curious of the community here. 01:37, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Im not the best person to come to. There are tons of nice admins, like Dr. Anonymous, and Dykeatron. There much better to go to at this point, considering how im almost never on, constantly leaving and returning. So please go to them, not me, sorry! Zimfan:D 02:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Posts and Palisades Oh, hey, forgot to tell you: following the debate involving adding a "Chat" function to the Wiki, anyone who wishes to chat can do so using the Chat Room on the Alien Species Wiki. The local admins are cool with us hanging out there, so feel free to join! Also: you said you had the IZ figurines: which ones? We actually need articles about them, soooo... Yeah. Welcome back, by the way! User: Dr. Anonymous1 20:12, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Cool about the "Chat" thing. And I used to have them. I sold them to get some extra money, cause I sold them for the 3DS, cause I heard of Nicktoons MLB (Zim and Gaz) being sold soon, so someone bought it, and.... I dont have it anymore. I might rebuy it soon though. Zimfan:D 23:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) WWWHAAAT? Why? Ten awesome works of art, and you exchanges them for something as lousy as the 3-DS??!!! WHYYYY?? At any rate, I'' would have bought them all, for any price under $50 apiece. Just so you know. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:26, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I got it for nicktoons MLB. Zimmehs in it. (and P.S, I got 75 dollars for each figurine, my friends a total zim addict!) Zimfan:D 00:09, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back, Soldier! Hey, glad to have you back! We've going through some heavy remodeling of the Main Page, so let me know if you see any mistakes or things you don't like! So, welcome back! Hope to hear from you soon! User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ill make sure to let you know. And thanks for the nice welcome back! I Am Normal 01:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) What you mean this?: ---- It's actually pretty simple: just type in four hyphens on a new line. Just make sure you don't put a space before it (or on any new line), or it will just be four hyphens in a stupid-looking box. That what you wanted to know? I guess it's my turn to apologize for ''my lateness; I've been ÜBER-busy as of late. I pretty muc just get about 45 minutes on weekdays to do stuff I want. Oi. It sucks like doodie, lemme tell ya. Anywho, hope that helps! User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) yes that. Thanks! 23:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Zimfan) Mmmhmmm, just been doing a lot of work and messing with Horvitz... I'm not sure exactly. I mean, it really just feels like common sense. You type in a Category, and if it appears on the drop down list, you should add it (since there really is no need for new categories). Like, say, the Irken Santa Claus page. Since it's a robot, you would add a Robot tag or something, and Irken technology, because it was created by Zim. If you're ever unsure about a 'certain' page, then that'd be easier to help you with.PrimusGod 00:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and stuff :) Zimfan:D 00:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Just need to remember when there's already enough pictures on an article. PrimusGod 01:11, March 17, 2012 (UTC) K, cause I got a picture of the Meekrob in their sneakers form XP. Those would be perfect! How do you take screenshots, anyway?User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:19, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's useful. I know how to do it on an iPod but I had no idea how to do it any other way until now. Thanks! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Badge Heehee, thank you! Dykeatron 16:04, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Good job Hey, I've been noticing how you've been dealing with inter-user issues when I'm not here, and I'd like to commend you for your ability to deal with even the rudest vandal without losing your manners. Good job! Have you onsidered applying for Admin? However, I'm afraid that I was forced to ban the "Alien Sleep Cuffs" editor; I think that after adding that "Gomez pee" bit, it's safe to assume he is a vandal. By the way: You said you were going to be gone for a while, but you clearly aren't, luckily. Was that blog post just a precautionary measure?User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I dunno; I don't think it really matters. It's better, however, if you start early in the morning.User: Dr. Anonymous1 12:32, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Screenshots Hmm, I'm fairly certain that Teneery is the informal owner of the screenshot pages, considering she created most if not all of them! Others have edited them before, but mostly her. While you are more than able to contribute to them, I would suggest consulting her first.Dykeatron 04:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, getting a hold of her is tough. Well then, I guess you should just go ahead and add screenshots to your hearts content! Keep up the good work around here, by the way. Awesome to have so many people enthusiastic about editing, haha. Dykeatron 20:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ingenious!! Good idea! However, I'd choose a name like "Altered Episodes" - sounds more official. Also, for an episode to be considered altered, the scene that was cut/added/changed must have been animated (example: the "crushed" bit in The Most Horrible X-Mas), and not just a proposed idea (i.e. Dib being replaced by "Louie" in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy). Brilliant thought, really; I dunno why nobody thought of that before! Why's everyone been so silent recently, anyway? --User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow, the way you say it makes it sound like some sinister plot is taking place. It's very... Unsettling. Great, now you made me paranoid. ;-) Yep exactly what I meant. Oh, by the way: I have a job for you: For the past few months I've been trying to work on organizing the "Facts of Doom" for episodes into four separate subsections. However, my iPod's (and schedule's) limitations have forced me to enlist the help of Invader Lena and later Phineas10 to organize the FOD's. However, since both have long since failed to finish this, I am forced to ask you: Will you accept this task? Your recent and numerous edits have made you a prime and reliable candidate, and I think you'll be able to finish the job. If you accept, my instructions can be found on Phineas10's talk page, and a template to go off of can be found on the GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff page. This is of the utmost importance. Thanks! User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it's several cut-and-paste jobs. No small deal. StIll, thank you SO much! I knew I could rely on you! Just let me know when all the episodes are fixed. Gotta go now, so: User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC), signing off! Good Job So Far Hey, good job on fixing the Facts of Doom yesterday! Any idea how far you got? User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:25, April 3, 2012 (UTC) OK, good! I'll finish the "Altered Episodes" category-adding thing for you. Okee-dome! User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Good catch! Thanks! Re: Access the Zim! I have now opened the Zim page so that registered users can edit it. Unfortunately, I have to go in five minutes, so I'm afraid you'll have to fix said issues yourself. I'll re-protect the page once I get back. See ya! User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead and delete them; filmography categories are for episodes only.User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, yes, we DO needs us a Shnooky page. I don't think that you should move the Pigboy page; it's still a student... Even if it IS a little piggy. However, include a section for it under the "Pig" page. Heh heh, pigpage. HOORAY FOR ALLITERATION!! By the way, Olivia and I were talking about making you an Admin yesterday. Would you be interested? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, you've done most of the work 'round here; I'll do the Shnooky page. Well, Olivia's cool with it; I'll just ask her to bestow the mighty Adminly powers upon you, and we'll be good. Oh! Did you finish the Facts of Doom yet? User: Dr. Anonymous1 17:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Well done! Well, despite the enormity of the task I assigned you, you have managed to pass this trial with flying colours. You have my congratulations, respect... and my thanks. Now I have one last task for you: Wait while Dykeatron and I work on making you an Admin. You deserve it! User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Congrats I know you've already been told, but you've been promoted to administrator (well, you will be as soon as I promote you after this). Congratulations, I'll be adding your name to the admin list as well so you don't have to worry about that. Thank you for all your hard work with making this wiki the best it can be, we appreciate it a lot! Keep up the excellent work and have fun with your new ~abilities~ as an admin. Dykeatron 20:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Our Gift to You Hey, congratulations on your promotion! Your contributions as of recently have been ENORMOUS, and we both feel that you've deserved this for QUITE a while. Of course, being an Admin isn't all fun and games; there is a HUGE amount of responsibility involved. Plus, there are also restrictions: Most importantly, if you want to change something major, such as a template page, you must run your idea by at least one of us before editing any kind of Wiki templates. Kind of goes without saying, but otherwise we'd have incidents like we did with Conkers' Bad Fur Day's "fixing" of the infoboxes' color schemes. Not that you'd do something like that, but still. But I'll talk to you about all that "duty" dookie tomorrow. Great job, buddy, and keep on editing! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you can help with that. I myself am currently working on the transcript for The Girl Who Cried Gnome. Thanks! As long as this user you're talking about is making edits that benefit the Wiki, we shouldn't intervene. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, the thing is, we're essentially re-creating the scripts for each episode... And generally scripts don't have pictures. Mind you, what we DO need are more pictures on the actual episode articles, next to the paragraphs that line up with the events depicted in the pictures. That'd be good. User: Dr. Anonymous1 10:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually... I redid the quotes on the articles to neaten out the articles. I didn't ADD the quotes. It is good to have neat wiki correct? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Nah. I did it myself because the text was white. Also, it may gain more attention to the wiki. I'll revamp the quotes template to match, if it is ok with you. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::-3-. Whatever... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Thanks! Wouldn't be able to do it anyway; got a test to study for. Later! User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:55, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, otherwise we'd have Admins and users alike yelling at each other because they hate the new color scheme that somebody made. Olivia is the exception to this rule, as she IS the head honcho of this Wiki. She probably would ask for our opinons before changing color schemes and stuff, but in the event that she DOES make a major change we disagree with, we (or anyone else) can ask her to change it back. I'll be honest, these are just temporary rules (based solely on common sense), but we can lay down official rules next Sunday at 3, when I'm planning on holding a meeting in the chat room between you, me and Olivia to improve the rules of ZimWiki. I'm gonna run it by Olivia to see if she approves. You like that idea? User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) What state do you live in? User: Dr. Anonymous1 03:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's good: I lve in Virginia.User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's lucky; I'm havimg a friend over, so I can't do this Sunday either! Unfortunately, Olivia can't do Sunday 22nd, so the meeting is currently rescheduled to the Sumday after THAT. I think that makes it early May. Lucky! --User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) hi one thank u for the message 2 i want the who needs a hug badge lol ☺♪ i love zim i don't mean to sound angry but why does the picture of the control brain i keep adding to the control brain page keep being deleted? This has been you being graced with my presence! 03:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) oh ok lol me not know that ok i will stop changeing skool to school it just a habbit ocd lol Silverphantom11 21:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Good idea. Thanks! Don't forget: we still have that meeting next Sunday! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, haven't heard from you for a while. What's up? User: Dr. Anonymous1 04:00, April 26, 2012 (UTC) We, I can't wait to hear your suggestion!User: Dr. Anonymous1 06:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Game Show? Is this a trivia quiz? If so, there is the possibility that they could just look the answer up here. Still, I like this idea, but where do you want to host this? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's the problem; there are currently only three active users here. I wish there was something we could do to change that. Hmmm... Maybe ask OHP and Soapy Waffles to support us? At any rate, your idea just got a big, fat "Approved" stamp on it! Great work! What date do you propose we release a bulletin about it? User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Anything I can do? Any questions I can contribute? User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply "Colour" is the UK saying. Also, it really isn't noticeable. All it is, is removing stuff uneeded, correcting capitalisation <- also UK spelling and stuff. As for the alternate UK spelling, it's a habit I need to stop <-<. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Just stuff like span style=normal font which is already normal even when removed. Also, Noinclude stuff which isn't needed. I also fix capital and spelling stuff. So, it's needed. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:01, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Mysterious Mysteries Transcript Hello, Zimfan. Not trying to be rude, but why was my portion of the Mysterious Mysteries transcript deleted? What was wrong with it? 19:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, the thing is, these are random trivia questions... the randomest. As for the number, 42, maybe. It IS he secret to the universe, after all. User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:20, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference. As for the questions, change of thought: we should go by category, such as "Voice actors", "Cameos", "Things You Might Have Missed", etc. Good idea? User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Good point. Well, at least we should do the categories thing when we're coming up with questions; makes it simpler that way. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, crap, I forgot! I won't be able to make it tomorrow. How 'bout we meet today, at around 7:30? I'll take a look at the screenshots. User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hullo. Wanna meet on da Chat? User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was planning on it being yesterday, but you weren't around. So, how 'bout tomorrow at about 7:00 pm? User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC) See You When School's Out In case you start wondering where I am in the mext few weeks, I just got in HUGE trouble with my parents, so the next time I'll be back here will probably be in a month-and-a-half. ALL HOPE IS LOST. :-( That's it, then: until Olivia and I return, you and Conkers are the last active members of ZimWiki. Keep this place looking good, and remember that I have faith in you. I promise you, though, I WILL RETURN. Promise. If you need me, or just want to check with me on anything, contact me at: spenmar88@yahoo.com See you as soon as possible, -User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:01, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh my, it's rather strange that it's in that format. Yes, we should go ahead and make it match the rest of the pages. Thanks for catching that, I don't spend too much time on the screenshot pages myself. Dykeatron 20:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Holo visors were use for Ikren smeets Holo visors used for training irken smeets the holo visors appear in the unmade episode the Trial. Well, if that's the case, then make sure you're back for the "rules conference" we're having once school's out. Should be around June 20th. See you then, User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was planning for us all to collaborate and create a final draft of the new rules on that date, so.. Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier.User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:15, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Leaving Oh, no! I'll be sad to see you go for so long, considering all of us are getting a little absent from the wiki. However, I understand. It's hard to keep working so hard on a fairly inactive wiki! I'll see you around, then, and have fun on your other wiki until you come back! :) Dykeatron 21:27, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the catagories and movie trailer page mistakes - I'm new to this site and still learning - I've sorted it all out with the help of Dr. Anonymous1. :-) No hard feelings. EllenRebecca3 Zuko blocked me because I started telling everyone the truth: he reported MattBoo. Please spread the information on the wiki and get me unblocked if you can. --John the Marksman 20:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! Thank you for the warm welcome!!! I havn't been on Wikia for long, so it's certainly a big suprise!!!! C= Me and my overthinking everything. ^u^ Well, hi there. I'm relatively new to the Wiki, but I have a habit of finding errors in shows and stuff, and I love Invader Zim, so I started being active here. (This is the first Wiki I've been actually active in. I don't even manage my own Wikis anymore.) Seeing that you're an admin, I thought I'd talk to you about this. Now, I get really technical with stuff I look into, and I saw in the "Facts of Doom" for Vindicated! that Dib was probably about three and a half feet tall from the waist up. Well, I took that fifty levels up and did all these scaling rotating things in GIMP to find out not only Dib's size, but Zim's as well. (I have yet to do GIR, though. I need to get myself a picture of Dib and GIR in the same scene. Hmm...) Now, I want to tell you about this first, in case there may be anything wrong with my little... things I do. Which there might be. So, my technique was this. I know that Zim is about the same height as Dib, and Dib is obviously the same height as himself, so I took a screenshot of Dib in the ruler chair thing and scaled it so that Dib was about the same size as another picture of him standing up to get his total height. Since Zim is about the same height, I used Dib in the chair as a scale for Zim and scaled it around the same height. Here's the awkward GIMP'd picture I finished with. They look stretched and smooshed only because of GIMP's awkward scaling format. I had to make the picture of Dib sitting down match up with the one of him standing, and I had to shrink the ruler a bit for Zim because he was in the back more. Apparently the adults are extremely oversized. XD If you count his hair, Dib would be 4 and a half feet tall and not counting his hair, 4 feet. Zim would be about 4 foot eight. (Measured the distance from four to five and divided it into 12 segments then measured.) dB So, yeah, that was about fifteen minutes of my day! (Proof I have way too much free time) I know there's gonna be something wrong with this. ~Sophie~ Pokemonic 17:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry 'bout that, man. Can you do the 23rd? As for allowing everybody, I think that everyone has a right to voice their opinions, regardless of their tenure on this particular Wiki; Good ideas can come from the most surprising places. Besides, if a someone has only bad things to say, we can just ban their sorry behinds. User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) By the way, how did you change your name without it doing the "AKA" thing on your User Page and keeping your Sig the same? Tell meee!! User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:16, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, if they haven't been reported yet, they seem okii. They're not selling it or anything, and they're not claiming it as their own. And heck, if anyone really got into technicality of it, all fanart would be considered illegal, but no one really cares. XD Anyway, I'll wait a bit to see what Dr. A has to say about it, and if the same issue comes up, I'll trash the thought. Pokemonic 03:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) e^e I feel all fuzzy bad now. One would think that the transcripts would fall under unfinished episodes too... dB> Sorreh, didn't mean to be a disturbance, I just thought it seemed appropriate. <:1 Shows me not to go by my own judgement, sorry! This makes me feel all fuzzy bad and nervous now... <:T My cat's not helping... Pokemonic 00:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Eh, it's just that it always gives me that fuzzy, "What the hell did I just do?!" kind of feeling. Well, then it'll have to be either ther 23rd or the twenty-fourth; I'll update it tomorrow. Awww, you changed your awesome avatar! Wwwhhyyyy???! (sobs) User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Just checking Just a last-minute check, to make sure yer comin' to the meeting tomorrow at 3. If you can't, lemme know. 15:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliment. I just thought some of the wiki needs cleanup by deleting stuff, fixing links, etc. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re-Gallery Well, the galleries as they are CAN be pretty cantankerous... Sure, you have my approval. User: Dr. Anonymous1 02:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Gallery remodeling Yes, I've seen that format on a number of wikis (very pretty wiki background, btw). I think the gallery system we have now is, in all honesty, a little cumberous, so yes, remodeling it will be just fine. In the mean time, don't be surprised if I'm even less active thatan usual (:P), my internet is on the fritz for some reason and it's a pain to even try and make it work for five minutes. So feel free to consult with Dr. Anonymous while you're giving the galleries a facelift. Thanks, and good luck! Dykeatron (talk) 05:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) edit spongebob wiki will you? Seacactus (talk) 16:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! When I saw the page, pictures by me, I had to do something about it! So, I edited and marked it a candiate for deletion. I typed it out because I couldn't find the template for it. Just now, I saw you deleted it! I knew you must of become admin! I clicked on the link to your page and noticed you were an admin!! Congrats!! I hope you have fun as an admin! So, um when did you become admin again?? Once again, congrats on becoming admin!! Perry's Biggest Fan (talk) 18:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, I must say, I'm gonna miss you, mate. Best of luck wherever you go. Seems like everyone's been "inactive" lately... User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Good-Bye Well, I must say, I'm gonna miss you, mate. Best of luck wherever you go. Seems like everyone's been "inactive" lately... User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) She said you like TWILIGHT??? My God, she IS evil! XP So, should I add your name back to the list of Active Administrators? Oh, wait, you already did. Doy. User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Big Agenda That's true... Sorry I've been overlooking that; lately I've been kinda preoccupied with handling all the recent "Fan" pages that people have been creating lately. Actually, I have many matters to discuss with you: 1. ASSOCIATE SITES ON MAIN PAGE You know the big honkin' collage that we have for our associate sites? Well, Olivia and I decided a long time ago that we would just remove that and add links to sites like OHP in the same way we included the links to Characters, Administrators, Rules, etc. In other words, we create a little "Irken control panel" to represent each associate site, with the logo of the corresponding site serving as the panel's "screen"; clicking on each one will send you to the corresponding website. The way we see it, this is more accessible, convenient and better-looking than what we currently have. Do you understand what I'm talking about? Do you know if you (or anyone you know) could do that? 2. RULES You've heard me go on and on about this, but the fact remains that our current "rules page" is woefully inadequate. It says nothing about our policies on fanstuff, or what users can do if they're banned. (having been permanently banned myself once, I think it's imperative that others should know how they can redeem themselves if in a similar situation) I suggest we talk this out on the "rules" talk page as soon as possible, but it won't be easy. 3. POLL You're right; we need a new poll. I dunno what we should do this time (we can only have a limited amount of topics for a show that ran for one-and-a-half seasons). Should we post the winner for the last poll on the Main Page as well? Lastly, 4. FEATURED ARTICLE We need a new "Featured Article". Any suggestions? So, those are the things we need to do. I listed them from most to least important. Thanks for updating me; like I said, I've been kinda busy lately. User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) True, but I forgot to mention that Soapy Waffles IS working on the unfinished episodes. Did you get my previous update? User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:12, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, how about you just create a "monitor" picture for OHP, Soapy Waffles, etc.? All you gotta do is copy one of the existing icons on te main page, then replace the picture and title. Can you do that? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hellow? 18:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, let me know when you get it done.Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:39, October 4, 2012 (UTC) project gir HEY-OH finally a user that's not me dr. anon or Blossom and best of all your an admin welcome back! So I'm trying to get invader Zim back it involves the smallest smidge of work (O.K maybe more than that, but still a small amount) called project gir I'll fill you in on the details if your in (no E-mail or any of that poop required) from the awesome, the amazing the non-modest [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 00:43, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps I should have worded it differently: Let me know when you find a solution to your problem. But... Wait.. What program are you utilising? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I know oh and those are only the people on the wiki, but I'm trying to join if I can get big enouph read more about it on my user page. [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 21:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I heard it's about 30 pages per archive. So that's what I'm doing. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm SO glad you asked that - it saves me the trouble of having to bring that up. And yes, she ABSOLUTELY deserves one - We have so few consistently dedicated users here with that level of expertise. Still, we need to message her first. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:32, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Promotion? Sure, I'll go for it. I have experience with rollback, so I'll know what to do. PROJECT GIR INFO Welcome new slave I MEAN HELPER to project gir write lots of comics updates will be posted to my user page. HOW DO I SHOW YOU MY WORK? Add it to the wiki. Also this months contest is a alien parody do it post it on my talk page winners announce NOV. 19:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Those redirects were intermediate measures; Feel free to modify them as you see fit. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:25, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, fantastic! That's what I was trying to do in the first place, but the coding didn't work for me. Thank you SO much for fixing that for me! Finally, it is perfect! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:40, October 9, 2012 (UTC) We will, ZimFan. We will. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:39, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I see why you like making fiends (the show not actually doing it) I saw the first two webisodes 21:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I'll make sure to watch it 22:56, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Policies forum Hey ZimFan, the policies discussion has started. It obviously won't work out well with just me and Doctor voting and suggesting, so come over and give your opinion. :) You don't need to add the link to your forum at Forum:Index, as it should automatically show up at Forum:Watercooler, like all the others. Suggestion Instead of having to haul everything, why don't we add different categories to the forums to organize them, and put the major categories on the Forum:Index page? Thank you... Thank you so much for your corner wall of doom mention that was no joke one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me thank you sooooo much you rock! 00:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC) What I mean for my forum suggestion is that we add categories on the forum's corresponding subject. Also, why did you just randomly leave chat? Hey, sorry to bother you, but I uploaded a few pics to the Plague of Babies Screenshots page, but despite my efforts they won't quite fit in place. Any chance you could fix them up? Thanks, Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:08, October 21, 2012 (UTC) It's actually scary that you suggest that; I was going to suggest the EXACT SAME THING to you! Great minds think alike, I s'pose. So, we calling the category "Under Construction"? Go ahead and add it, but make sure to mention in the description that it's to be removed once the page is complete. Let's work on the transcript tomorrow. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:48, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Gigantic task Sure, I'm up for it. Character Screenshots Soooo, I saw your character screenshots idea on Doctor's talk page. Can this be a part of the Image Squad, since it's basically just adding screenshots. You already are an Almighty Tallest there, remember? I told you on chat. :P Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I want to do this character gallery thing too. We've had so many changes lately! XP Doctor is right; "It is the beginning of a new era!!" All the character pages seems a bit much... can I do Tak and GIR, at least? *sad puppy-dog eyes* Well, half of the episode screenshot pages we're done before I even made my first edit here. Okay. :) You told me I could do GIR! :( Moves Hey, did you notice that User:TheSitcomLover has moved several invader pages? I have moved most of them back, but after I went offline he went and did it again, but he’s blocked now. So, I’ve went and tried to move them back again, but after about two moves it wouldn't let me do it anymore. Could you please go do it? Re: Promotion Welp, I don't see why not. You've been incredibly helpful and active on this wiki and I really appreciate all you've done here. And we all know we need more active members... *cough*. Sure. Consider it done. Dykeatron (talk) 23:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like an excellent idea, we really do need a larger community here. Go ahead with it, fine by me. Dykeatron (talk) 02:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Image Categories First of all, congrats to you and Doctor for getting promoted! :) second, I've been wondering if there should be a category that users can add to images to notify us that it is of poor quality, like "Poor Quality Image" or something? I see what you mean with that. They'll just be listed as jobs on the Image squad but will remain uncategorized, I guess, which brings me to another subject. When are we actually going to start creating the squad pages on the wiki for the ones that were approved? They would be "Invader ZIM Wiki" pages, right? Well, she definitely HAS shown that she's competent and professional, and all in all I think she's worthy. However, I was actually thinking of re-writing the system by which users apply for promotions; aren't we gonna get back to revising our policies? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:38, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Let's work our brains out to get this wiki spruced up for a spotlight! :) Thought we should get that done by Friday, we should nominate our wiki during November, so we have more time to improve our articles. Wiki spotlight..Continued.. Okay, I'm stuck on mobile again and since it won't let me scroll, I had to start a new section. I'm fine with it being the day before Halloween. I'm perfectly fine with the current. :P Alright. I can take Professor Membrane. Spotlight Review By the way, ZF: If you're gonna be doing the Wikia spotlight thing, could you show me what picture and tagline you're planning on using, so that I can make some suggestions if necessary? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, OK. Thanks for that. Hmm, two individuals about the same age serving as equal co-rulers of an organisation... Hey, we're just like the Almighty Tallest! Now, about that spotlight...? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Irritation I just noticed your comment on Blossom's talk. I find this rather ironic, considering that you yourself have similarly neglected to tell me ANYTHING about your plans regarding what our Wikia Spotlight's going to look like... despite the fact that I have previously left TWO messages asking you for exactly that... which you have summarily ignored. In fact, you have done this at least once before, when you failed to ask us what we thought the next poll should be. My conclusion is that either you are merely forgetful, or you simply do not care what we think. Please respond this time. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) No, the messages are there. That settles it: The Wiki's being mean. Not that I'm surprised; It forced me to use Monobook for two days. Well, OK, sorry about that. Although, I think we HAD already settled the issue on the Policies forum. But I might be wrong about that. Now, is there any chance you could tell me what picture and tagline you're planning on using for the Spotlight? I REALLY need to know. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:47, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :-) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : Chat down? Why is the chat down now ZimFan? Mudkippower1 (talk) 20:04, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Well somebody just un-disabled it. I wonder what kind of a doctor, i mean who could have done it. Mudkippower1 (talk) 21:18, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Nah; we should only do filmography for primary and secondary characters. The others are just stock characters. By the way, don't think that the issue from earlier is case-closed; it will eventually be resolved... although we have many, more pressing matters at the moment. We shall resolve it at a later date. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) OK... Well, not Gretchen... But Sizz-Lorr and Moofy, those'd be fine. As long as they played a central role in an episode. You got the second part of my message, didn't you? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:03, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Team Up Proposal Heya! CB Johnny from Operation Head Pigeons here. Wanted to say thanks to you guys for promoting us during this integral year for the fandom, I'm a big fan of the site. I want to get in touch with all of the admin for a project I'm keeping under wraps. I'll say this much: I want to involve as many big names in the Invader Zim fandom (OHP, Zim Wiki, Soapy Waffles & their newly acquired branch Invader Zim Fan Animated "Shorts",Buzzyworld, Zim tee contest winners, maybe more) and business (Mighty Fine, Invadercon, Art of Play, show crew members, maybe more) for a little project unrelated to getting the show back in production. Contact me at CBJohnny@theirkenantennae.com If you're in direct contact with the other admin then please help make sure they see this message on their talk pages ASAP as plans are underway. Johnny.ohern (talk) 13:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Ideas Hmm... Didn't User:Jaisy Bohn already create that? Or was that Pokemonic? I forget. Mind you, you could ask her if you could be a co-facilitator (saying "THE BUREAUCRAT COMMANDS YOU!" always helps), but I think we should hold off on those ideas for the time being; might wanna count the number of things currently on our agenda. :-/ You're right; "Vortian 'Splodey System" is a perfect example. While I don't think that the two ideas you suggested would work out... Waait.. Do we have a "Squirrel" page? I don't think we do.We're gonna have to rectify that.Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 04:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, for one thing, you have to remember one thing: the CBs were INSANE. I mean, they also called Tallest Purple a "bumblebee"; consdering that "The Best Irken Ever" REALLY doesn't sound like it'd be an official Irken title; additionally, since it is never mentioned by anyone or anything other than those crazy Brains, I think it's safe to say it's NOT a real title. As for the squirrel: 1. "I saw a squirrel. He wuz goin' like this!.." 2. Bestest Friend - "Zim" 3. The two squirrels in "Saucer Morons." 4. The "Giant squirrel" in "Mysterious Mysteries" 5. The dancing cyborg squirrels in "Tak" 6. The squirrel disguise in "Rise of the Zitboy" That's just a few; based on the frequency at which they appear, it's safe to say that they're a running gag in IZ Plus, two squirrels made their way into one of the Palisades GIR figures. Any other questions? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:46, November 2, 2012 (UTC) What detail?? All they said was "You're the greatest Irken ever, you get to fly the Massive!" That hardly qualifies as detail. Oppose. Furthermore, even if squirrels haven't been seen that often in the flesh, there is no denying that they ARE a commonly recurring subject in the series. Heck, they've been seen/mentioned even more than Bees! So yes, they should be an article. Rebuttal done. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Talk to us Ummm... Why did you just suddenly create a category called "Exiles" without consulting anyone else first? I mean, it's not like I'm against its creation, but you should really consult other Admins before creating categories. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. Why was it there in the first place, then? It only applies to TWO individuals! As for Foodcourtia... Well, that depends: how many things are exclusive/native to Foodcourtia? And yeah, I guess Zim's house technically IS... a house. So yeah, go ahead and do that. Wanna chat? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Important Wiki decision Alright, that sounds good. Also, I'm not Doctor. Can you please make this into an emoticon? Thank you! Even if you don't, thanks for at least reading it! NyanGirToastNinjaShadow01:01, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Request [[User:ZimFan|'I'm']] [[User talk:ZimFan|'an admin!']] Does this look okay? "I'm" links to your profile and "an admin" links to your talkpage. [[User:ZimFan|'I'm']] [[User talk:ZimFan|'an admin!']] Now? [[User:ZimFan|'ZimFan']] [[User talk:ZimFan|'"I'm an admin!"']] Paste the code on your preferences and that's your signature from now on. Unless you change it, of course. Hey, ZimFan, I was just looking at the "disclaimer" templates like "Germs" and "Stub", and I had a thought: Shouldn't we replace the "Zim" GIF on each one with a more fitting one? You know, "Stubs" has that picture of Zim looking up at the Tallest (second picture on the Zim page), while "Germs" has that picture of the germ-encrusted GIR approaching Zim? Just a thought. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:50, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip sorry say okeedokee Mudkip wants you to respond to his apology on MF wiki 23:22, November 5, 2012 (UTC) My Blog I was wondering if you could delete the comments on my latest blog and possibly lock it. Mudkippower1 (talk) 11:44, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Please do so. Mudkippower1 (talk) 21:11, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello. I left messages for the two admins you named, and have placed my final list of foreign Zim wikis at User:Elecbullet. It's shorter than I thought. I guess Zim is more English-oriented. Thank you. Elecbullet (talk) 21:27, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, you're right: In ANY case, we should ask the community. Let's do it for both MF and IZ Wiki. However, if you get Olivia's approval on this, I really feel that we should have two different sections for related Wikis and allied ones. See where I'm getting at? I'm still kind of opposed to this, but hey, majority rules. By the way, what is the scheduled date for the Wiki Spotlight? Since we have all agreed on my picture and your "Galactic conquest is here!" tagline, I think we're good to go. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, in that case we'd better get cracking, yes? Let's start with the rules. TO THE RULES FORUM! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 21:00, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, if the Rules are as complete as you claim, it should be easy to pick that clean and eliminate the matter once and for all, correct? We also have the Manual of Style down, yes? Well, start adding to the respective Forums, and we can resume work tomorrow. That good? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:25, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply What a regular bot does. Though, it cannot do bot mode, so all my edits are minor and the bot's status isn't on Bot group (yeah, you can you AutoWikiBrowser like that, ain't it cool)? I hope you like it. Currently, I'm fixing all of the links. IF it floods the recent changes, click on the Hide minor edits button and it will no longer flood. I hope you're interested ;). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:09, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :I just thought I could do minor maintenance in the meantime. Sound okay? I could not use it if you want me to. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:13, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, it fixes links, cleans up articles, corrects wiki coding, typo fixes on many page for convenience. Is that okay for me to do? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:16, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, okay. But there is a function on where you can turn off the typo fixing. Serious. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:21, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Or you could look at the before and after screens for comparison, turn off the bot mode, and fix the things that should have been changed using the editbox. You have to know what you're doing when using a bot. EDIT: I will stop using it if needed, but I'm just telling you these things for clarification. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::What do you mean about the functions? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:33, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Rules Forum Hey, ZimFan, we've re-opened discussions on the Rules Forum; Blossom created a section on what to do with users who create blogs that basically say "I'm leaving unless you give me a reason otherwise." Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 23:14, November 9, 2012 (UTC) You know, if we're going to finish all of the Forums by the 18th, we'd better get to it. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering, can I become a chat mod, tell me if I need to prove myself, or if I get it,' or '''if I don't deserve it. from 23:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Ideas Hey, ZF, I has a few ideas: First off, I wanted to know if we should create separate pages for the various Palisades ''Zim figurines, and the special edition packs. There are exactly 14 figures and sets (not individually counting Series 1 & 2's Hot Topic variants), so this would mean that we'd be getting a good deal more pages from it. Besides, considering the vast amount of accessories and the like, so these figure pages will by no means be short. More importantly, there's the fact that both the "Germs" and "Stub" disclaimer templates have the same boring image in them. I propose that we change the "Stub"'s picture to that shot of Zim looking up at the Tallest from the Nightmare Begins (should be the second picture on the Zim page), and we should change the picture for the "Germs" one to that of the germ-encrusted GIR. What say you on this? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 00:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Uh, ZimFan, none of us can add any more achievements than the ones we have now. We can't add new achievements of any kind, including new editing tracks, sadly. Those are some good ideas; I agree with most of them, except for: 1. Zim's contacts/wig - they're just individual parts of his disguise. If we do that, we might as well add "GIR's zipper" Robomom - Almighty Tallests Red and Purple have individual pages because they have distinctly different personalities. Both Robomom and dad are exactly the same in personality (i.e. they have none). Other than that, though, good ideas. I'll get on Zootch. Ps: Don't forget: I'll be on the chat at 3. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:34, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry; I left "Role" open for you. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 18:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Need I remind you that this is NOT a competition? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Category, category Hey ZimFan, you know that category Category:Categories we have? Well, I honestly do not see the point on having it. All the categories are already category pages, anyone can figure that out. It's irrelevant, and I want to ask you if you agree with removing it. Honestly, no pages had this category until PainterAndy added them without permission. But if you oppose, then I will move this matter aside. Still, keep an eye on PainterAndy. He's been adding lots of incorrect categories, as you can see in the recent activity page. MF Wiki You know that PainterAndy guy, right? I saw that he edited the MF Wiki. He's added categories. I'm not sure if this is of any concern to you. If it's not, just ignore or delete this. [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 03:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Semi-activity Greeeat... Did she send you a message, or are you just assuming, based on the past two-three days? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:10, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, then. Shame, really; she was our third-greatest contributor. Sorry Indidn'y answer earlier; I was kind of preoccupied. Now, I am ready to chat, but I only have until 9:10. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 01:46, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well, see you tomorrow... Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 02:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Got work to do... Ok, so we have a lot to do here before we can do the spotlight thing, right? So, let's get it all over and done with. So, let's see, what do we still have to do? We created all of the pages for the major Skoolchildren, we have yet to do voice actors, we have to finish the Rules, we need to complete the various Templates... Anything I'm missing? Oh, speaking of templates, Blossom and I came up with a new template design. Tell me what you think about this: Also, I have an idea for another template: NON-CANON. Basically, this template applies to all characters or objects that were suggested for existing episodes, but were not in the final products. Examples include Louie and the Digestor, but this is not to be confused with characters/objects from unfinished episodes, which do not count. What say you on this? Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 14:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, not as horrible as I feared. However, I think that "ongoing projects" do not include voice actors or figurines. Still, I'll continue working on those when I can. Actually, I think the only things that count as non-canon are what I defined, the "plot" of Invader Dib (which I think should be removed), and possibly "When Pants Ruled", since it was ruled out as a possible episode before a script was even written. So... Yeah. You want to recreate all the templates in that style? Good news is, all we have to do is finish up all that, and we should be good. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Issues Sorry 'bout that; my iPod kept crashing whenever I tried to edit the whole page. I dunno why, but it seems to have been fixed. Still, it seems to refuse to give me an accurate Preview of my edits. Sheesh, technology hates me... >:-( --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC)